


Inquiring Minds

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Wolf and His Sacrifice [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Established slash, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Minor time skip, Mpreg, Sasuke worshipping Naruto's body, Sasuke's POV, Set at end of The Sacrifice, Side story to The Sacrifice and The Sacrificed, Violence, Wolf Shifters, mature content, medievalish setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Inquiring minds want to know. Sasuke doesn't mind answering.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Wolf and His Sacrifice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928206
Comments: 68
Kudos: 287





	Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Another rather shitty week, another one where I'm tired, but what else is new? Have this little oneshot while I work on the other projects.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Inquiring Minds**

He scented her the second she approached the cave. She wasn't subtle at all, nor quiet; her uneven breathing echoing through the tunnels, accompanied by the shuffling of her feet as she slowly made her way deeper and deeper into the cave.

He glanced at his mate, who'd fallen asleep a little while ago, bundled up in their nest. His blond hair gleamed in the fire like gold and he uttered a soft sigh as he turned to lie on his side, still asleep.

Normally he would immediately go after the threat and wipe it out, but he was intrigued. The human girl absolutely reeked of fear, yet she still forged on, approaching the inner cavern steadily. So he remained in the shadows, wanting to know why she had decided to come all the way here.

After a while she finally emerged, her mouth dropping open as soon as she set foot inside. Her pink hair glistened in the light of the fire; her green eyes wide in her pale face. Cautiously she looked around, not noticing him in the shadows, as she took in the fire, the bear fur, the table with the cups and the kettle on it … Right before her gaze landed on Naruto, who was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the intruder's presence in their den.

Sasuke was going to make sure he remained blissfully unaware.

Just as she breathed out shocked, "Na- " he stepped forwards, revealing himself.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl whirled around, visibly frightened, but the moment she laid eyes on him, her mouth dropped open and she stared at him stunned instead; a blush quickly filling her cheeks, her blood pumping quicker through her veins. Unlike Naruto when he blushed, she didn't look enticing at all. In fact he found the ruddy red colour clashing rather horribly with her pink hair and disgust rose up in him when her eyes started roaming across his body, trailing down lower and lower until they landed right at his stomach.

Only then did she bring her gaze up again, the red colour in her cheeks deepening even further and she swallowed; the sound loud in the otherwise silent room.

She still hadn't replied either. Even Naruto had been more vocal and he had been met with a giant wolf upon wakening up.

"I asked you a question," he reminded her, just in case she had gone completely stupid on him.

That finally stirred her into action. "I – I came looking for – for the Beast," she stuttered.

He supressed a smile. She really had no idea who she was talking to, even though it had to be more than clear who he was. Why else would he be in this cave with Naruto in the nest? She wasn't that bright it seemed.

Tilting his head to the left, he asked casually, "The Beast. Why?"

She was trembling like a leaf now, bringing her hands behind her back. "To – to talk to him. T-try to find out what he wants as – as a sa-sacrifice now."

So that was their tactic then? They had realised at least that he was behind the string of murders and were now hoping to appease him again. Unfortunately for them, they had nothing of value left to offer him anymore. The only worthy sacrifice had already been given to him months ago and was now resting in their nest.

He smirked. "Already preparing a second sacrifice?" Would they go for cattle this time after all? He had a hard time imagining they would be willing to give up one of their own.

"What else could he want?" she questioned, helplessness colouring her voice. "He started killing our men again – there has to be something he wants in order to stop." Her voice was firmer now, even while still a bit shaky, but she seemed to grow more confident as if she thought she had found a like-minded soul in him.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"You ever thought of questioning why he's killing them?" he inquired. They had to realise something was wrong, no? They couldn't be so daft as to not understand that something had changed.

"Because he's a monster and that's all they know how to do?" Her answer came out phrased as a question instead and she shifted her left leg slightly.

Ah, so that was the explanation they were going with then. They didn't try to think deeper, didn't try to comprehend why he was targeting certain people specifically. No, they were content to think it was just because he was a monster.

How naïve of them.

He smirked, thoroughly amused now, and approached her slowly, getting closer and closer, watching her cheeks turn a blood red this time; all the blood rushing to them.

"You ever considered that perhaps he's punishing them?" he suggested.

"Punishing them?" She shook her head befuddled, frowning slightly. "Why would he punish us? He doesn't know us!"

Why indeed. "Perhaps he has heard things about you," he murmured, circling around her slowly, taking stock of the way her body tensed up, at how she turned to follow him.

She might not be that smart, but she was at least smart enough not to present her back to him. Not that that really would help her in the end, but at least she wasn't a complete airhead.

"Perhaps he's been told about how the town treats certain people within it and decided to do something about it," he went on, keeping his tone light and airy, though his words were not. "Perhaps he knows all about the sins those people carry with them and decided to dole out an appropriate punishment. Have you ever thought about that, hm?"

Instantly she shook her head, her heart beating quicker now. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course she didn't. None of them ever did.

He stopped circling around her, halting in front of her instead, closer than he had been before.

"You don't? What a pity," he smiled mockingly. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll help you out. Perhaps the Beast has heard about the harassment one of you had to endure. Perhaps he's been told how badly one of you was treated for years, how so very few people cared about one of you. How easy it was for all of you to discard this person, to give him away as a sacrifice to the Beast without even blinking twice. Perhaps the Beast heard how one of you was told that they had to be the sacrifice because nobody cared about them."

He took another step closer, his ears filled with the pounding of her heart; his nose inhaling the growing stench of fear she couldn't quite supress.

"And maybe the Beast made a list of every single person who ever hurt the sacrifice. And that list is long – very long," he smiled sharply; his teeth slowly elongating.

"And so perhaps the Beast decided he would make sure every single one of you suffer just as much as you made his sacrifice suffer. Perhaps he thinks it's fitting that you go through the same pain you put the sacrifice through for all those years. Maybe, just maybe, he wants to erase years of pain."

"And – and why would he – he want to do that?" Finally her eyes lit up with recognition as she realised just who she had been talking to, but by now it was far too late.

He allowed the shift to come over him, teeth growing to their full sharp size, his skin sprouting thick, black hair. His fingernails were quickly replaced by long claws while his bones bent and cracked and twisted into his wolf shape.

As he finished transforming, she stood there looking at him in horror, tears quickly pooling, spilling down her red cheeks. She opened her mouth then, maybe to scream, shout, say something.

He didn't give her the chance.

He pressed his hand across her mouth, claws digging into the soft flesh of her cheeks, cutting off whatever she had wanted to say and the strength he put behind it saw her slammed against the wall, her head bashing against the hard stone.

Baring his teeth, he growled, **"Because he's mine."**

One beat. Two beats and then he snapped his head down, biting straight through the skin of her neck. Getting a good hold on the flesh, he twisted his head, ripping it away, blood spurting out immediately, gushing out of the gaping wound. She uttered a weak gurgle, but nothing more as her vocal chords were shredded and he watched satisfied how the life drained out of her eyes, the green colour growing duller with each second that passed until they became glazed over and flat.

She crumbled to the ground the moment he pulled his hand back, her skull bashing against the hard stone for good measure. He turned his head when Naruto sniffled, but the young man remained fast asleep. Smiling amused, he snatched the human girl from the ground and carried her out of the cave, not intend on letting Naruto witness that bloody spectacle.

His mate knew he'd been hunting down all the ones who had hurt him, but that didn't mean he should witness the results of his hunting.

Once outside he stripped her off her flesh, leaving the meat scattered around for the other animals, and then buried her bones deep within the ground, thinking darkly amused that at least now she would be useful as food for nature.

* * *

He returned to his den afterwards, rolling his shoulders, and licking the last traces of blood off his hand. When he slipped back into the nest, wanting to be back with his mate, the blond stirred slightly.

"Was there some kind of animal in here?" Naruto inquired sleepily and cracked one bleary eye open to look at him, rolling around as to not have to crane his neck too much. "I thought I heard you growling."

Sasuke smiled and rested his hand on his mate's stomach where the faintest bump had become visible since a little while. Nuzzling the mark he'd left behind in Naruto's neck three months ago, pride filling him at the sight and the touch of it, he murmured, "Yeah, I killed it and took it outside."

"Hm, if it's a deer, can we cook it?" Naruto's eyes were already halfway to closing again as he buried himself deeper into Sasuke's chest, seeking out his warmth; his hand coming to rest against Sasuke's shoulder.

Fondness welling up in him, he smiled and kissed Naruto's mouth softly. "Whatever you want, love."

As Naruto nodded off once more, his breathing deepening, his muscles loose and relaxed, Sasuke remained awake for a bit longer, watching the blood on the wall slowly dry, turning from a gleaming red to a dull brownish colour.

Pressing his nose into soft blond hair, his lips curled up in a smirk and he closed his eyes, content in the knowledge that their den was safe once more.

* * *

It was around a week after the human girl had been stupid enough to enter their den that Naruto flopped down on his back in the nest and regarded him curiously.

"I have been wondering about something," he started, nibbling at his lower lip.

"About what?" Black eyes opened and Sasuke turned his head to look at him.

"Well, erm, you can – is your hearing good enough to hear the baby in me?" Naruto asked; his blue eyes luminous in the glow of the flames. The stone Sasuke had given to him was resting right underneath his collarbone; the colour seeming to shine from within;

A bit taken aback by the unexpected question, Sasuke rose up slowly, eyeing him curiously. "I can, yes," he confirmed, rucking up Naruto's shirt to trail his fingers across his bare belly. "Why?"

"I wanted to know how – how many babies are in me," Naruto replied; cheeks dusted a light pink.

Tilting his head to the left, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding where this conversation was coming from. "One cub," he answered, listening to the rhythmic thumping of the little cub's heart within his mate's womb. That, together with Naruto's heartbeat and scent, never failed to calm him down and he loved resting his ear against Naruto's belly when he was asleep, listening to his cub.

That was one of the reasons why he was glad to have been born as a wolf shifter; if he hadn't, he would never have had the privilege to already hear his cub whilst the tiny thing was still in the womb.

"Oh." Naruto blinked, looking strangely disappointed; his mouth turning into a pout. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad about that? Did you expect more cubs?" Sasuke questioned, intrigued.

The blond turned his head away, his pout growing more pronounced as he admitted shyly, "It's just – you always mentioned you want cubs with me, so I thought you'd be disappointed now that I'm only carrying one."

_Oh, his silly, silly mate._ Shaking his head fondly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's his hips and twisted them around so that the blond ended on top of him. The younger man squeaked startled, his hands slapping down on Sasuke's chest to balance himself as he stared wide-eyed down at him.

"Of course I'm not disappointed. I already knew that the chances of you carrying more than one cub would be extremely small. Nature wouldn't put your body through that much strain for your first time," he explained, rubbing his thumbs across sharp hipbones. "You're still young and this is your first pregnancy; carrying more than one cub could be too strenuous."

"I'm not weak," Naruto protested, scowling.

Sasuke chuckled, flicking Naruto's nose, making the man wrinkle it. "I know you're not," he reassured him. "But this is just nature's way of making sure you'll be okay. Perhaps, in the future, you might carry more than one. And if not," he shrugged, unbothered, "then you won't. The most important thing is that you and our cub remain healthy. It doesn't matter to me if you carry one or more cubs."

"Well, all right, if you're okay with it," Naruto said slowly, but his shoulders slumped in relief.

The dark haired shifter shook his head. "Were you really worried about something as silly as this?"

The scowl was back on Naruto's face. "Well, what was I supposed to think when you kept talking about cubs?" he defended himself.

"You weren't supposed to think that I would be mad that you're expecting one cub instead of multiple," Sasuke chided him.

"Oh shut up," Naruto grumbled and bent down to kiss him.

The kiss took him by surprise, but it didn't take him long to respond, cupping the back of Naruto's head to hold him in place as he kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip before sucking it between his own; Naruto's moan muffled against his mouth. Trailing his free hand down Naruto's back, he smiled when his mate arched his back, a soft keen leaving his parted lips.

He cupped one full arse cheek, his fangs descending when Naruto rolled his hips against his in response, eagerness practically wafting off of him. He squirmed, laughing when Sasuke dragged his nails lightly across his sides before his fingers hooked behind the waistband of his trousers.

It didn't take long before the trousers were completely off, thrown somewhere across the cave floor. The long shirt Naruto had chosen to wear today was slipped off too, ending in a crumpled brown heap next to the trousers, leaving the blond just as naked as he was. Just like every time the view of his mate naked was a glorious sight to behold, made even more amazing by how much he glowed nowadays, expecting their cub.

When he had just arrived at the cave, he'd been little more than skin over bones. Now, under Sasuke's care, he'd arrived at a healthy weight; his skin no longer looking sickly pale. His eyes shone every day now, no longer dulled and dim, and Sasuke loved seeing them light up when he worshipped his body, when he told him how much he adored him, loved him.

Like now.

"You look so gorgeous," he cooed, trailing kisses down from Naruto's eager, kiss swollen lips down to his chin, to his neck, feeling him shiver, all the way down his chest. He paid attention to those two peaky rosy nubs, taking great pleasure in turning them into hardened pebbles, lavishing them both with his tongue before he went further down, kissing the tiny belly softly.

"So full with my cub, I can't wait to see you get rounder, can't wait to feel our cub move within you," he continued, cupping the small belly reverently, pleased with the steady _thump, thump_ he could hear when he pricked his ears.

"So beautiful," he said and had the pleasure of seeing those cheeks grow rosier, shyness welling up in those deep blue eyes as if this was the first time he'd ever heard those words spoken to him before.

It wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last; both his wolf and human side eager to bestow the compliments on his mate, let him know just how much he was loved, how much Sasuke worshipped him. And then perhaps, one day, Naruto would really believe those words, would trust that Sasuke wasn't deceiving him.

Just one more reason why several of those villagers were on his list. They didn't deserve to continue their cosy lives, not after what they had done to his beloved. They would all pay, one by one.

His fingers slipped between silky soft thighs, higher and higher until they brushed against hot wetness; Naruto's natural slick making it easy for him to slip his fingers inside. Naruto moaned against his mouth when he pushed a second finger inside, stretching the rim carefully, and he growled approvingly when Naruto started moving his hips in tandem with his thrusts. His body sucked his fingers in so beautifully, so perfectly, and Sasuke was well aware that his eyes were a bright red now, turning everything around him in a haze.

A haze his surroundings might have turned into, but Naruto was as always crystal clear to him; the way his blue eyes shimmered; the red flush dusting his cheeks, neck and chest; the way his heartbeat thrummed in his neck, the fluttery sound calling out to the wolf. The way his chest heaved up and down, his swollen belly bared to the wolf's gaze; those long arms resting on his shoulders, his slender legs spread wide and bent, offering a tantalising view of slick redness, his body eagerly sucking in Sasuke's fingers.

"So perfect," he said as he pushed into Naruto's welcoming body, tight muscles yielding and pulling his cock in deeper, only briefly tightening up before they relaxed.

"So amazing," he breathed out when Naruto cried out, arching his back when Sasuke managed to hit his hidden spot just _right_.

"So good to me," he cooed before Naruto started kissing him almost desperately; his hands clinging to Sasuke's shoulders and his legs firmly wrapped around the wolf's hips.

" _ **Mine**_ ," he growled when Naruto gasped, pleading, "Please, please, I need your knot, give it to me, please, Sasuke, please, I need it!"

His eyes slammed shut when he pushed his knot inside finally, forcing already stretched muscles to stretch even more, swallowing Naruto's cry as the knot popped inside him, locking them together for the foreseeable future.

He felt his mate shudder underneath him, his legs trembling, tightening around Sasuke, when he came; black swallowing blue nearly completely and bruised lips parted in a silent scream.

It was that sight, the sight of Naruto giving himself over completely, of showing his utter and complete trust, his vulnerability, that made Sasuke finally fall; the pleasure too much to be stopped. It spilt over like a dam bursting and he snarled, pressing his forehead into Naruto's shoulder as he came heavily, his fangs itching with the need to bite, _to mark, to bleed_.

He soothed the itch by running his fangs across the Mark he had left behind a bit longer than three months ago, smirking when that made Naruto shudder again, his body overly sensitive now.

Carefully he turned them around, so that Naruto ended up lying on top of him, as they waited for his knot to deflate once more. For now he was still filling his mate with his seed and if Naruto hadn't been pregnant already, he surely would have taken now. He rubbed his stomach, soothing the tremors still working their way through his mate's body.

"I love you," he murmured, nuzzling a sweaty temple, breathing in Naruto's pure scent, now forever entwined with his.

Naruto sighed softly, resting his head against his shoulder; his eyes already drooping close. "I love you too."

Despite the lovemaking they had just done, those words, so sincere, so soft, never failed to send a thrill down his spine when he heard them and he smiled, kissing Naruto's forehead and embracing him tightly, settling down in the nest.

He was starting to understand why Itachi sometimes looked so stupid after having spent time with Deidara.

He didn't mind looking stupid too if it meant he got to keep this, if he got to keep Naruto and their cub.

And maybe, just maybe, in the future they would have more than one cub running around.

He couldn't wait to find out.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Thought you might appreciate another glimpse in Sasuke's thoughts for this particular universe *clears throat* I hope it didn't disappoint!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
